


Waana.

by Damien



Series: Magnetic Course. [23]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Alcoholism, Angst, Concerned!Carolyn is best Carolyn, Drunk!Douglas, Gen, Super Angst, angstiest angst, the angstimator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien/pseuds/Damien
Summary: Falling off the wagon is hard enough, but Douglas Richardson feels as though he fell off the wagon straight into the fiery pit itself.





	Waana.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this could potentially be triggering for readers, so be safe, everybody, and mind the tags.
> 
> Also, this started out with the word 'holding' as well, felt a bit odd so I had to edit it lol.

With the flashing, beeping, chiming thing at arms length, Douglas turns his bleary eyes toward his phone. Swimming up from the alcohol-induced haze, he registers that it’s his boss calling, and he hits answer, still holding the phone away.

This seems to be a good decision as Carolyn screams into the phone, until she goes silent. Pulling the phone close, Douglas asks what happened, and she stays silent for a moment afterward, then hangs up.

Douglas throws the phone, the call yet another reminder of how much of a failure he can be, and how every person he cares for eventually gets ruined just by knowing him.


End file.
